League of Gamers
The League of Gamers is a chatroom that is owned by Toa_Of_Pi, with its own wiki-page. Remember, Room ID ?room_id=18 *put in url after game title to go directly to the LoG Current Info Most of the original LoGers left for Lamp Factory and The Hive. The only ones left currently are Sir_Fratley, Asmodous and Filecabinet_guy. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModFriend, as needed. The LoG once stood as the greatest chatroom in Kongregate, however after the collapse, very few of us survivors remained. Overall, we have rebuilt the LoG, from the ground up and will be mighty again among the chat rooms, a reward in and of itself of great social importance in the world. If you feel you need to be added, feel free to do so, in order to then be judged and eventually accepted, but please keep it funky fresh and be sure to edit others if they tell it like it is. (Note): It is widely accepted that in order to be considered an original LoGer, you had to have been around during the McKain dynasty. Important Notes Before Reading On Hi everybody, my name is PlanetOrca. I am the official manager of this wiki page. Please do not edit without my permission, unless it is a fix to some sort of problem. And before you're like "Oh great. It's this guy, and he's like in charge of the wiki page, this is a stupid monarchy built from within the group." No. I come from Fear of the Dark. My friend is Ayrus. I then chose to move due to reasons. I AM '''the fresh view. That being said, as I am new, tske everything I say with a grain of salt. All the new edits I make will be from my view, like "I had to put a lot of work into this." LoG Laws Meow Every sentence must end with meow Sonny Even the word 'sonny' is a flammable offence in the LoG. It is BANNED from the LoG. Sonny is despised in the LoG, any mention of it in a positive light, will be disregarded as an idiotic babble. When it continues, any person has the right to deal with them as sees fit, within the confines of the laws. Trolling Illegal in the LoG. All individuals carry Troll-be-Gone and are permitted to use it. Trolling is defined in the Kongregate Code of Conduct and can result in a silence and/or ban. Also, individuals are permitted to troll the troll to get them to leave, just don't become a troll yourself. Note: Some people from McKain's dynasty were entrusted with the epic weapons of akira21, one of the best troll killers in the universe. Be wary of these people as they have IMMENSE troll killing power. Note from Frat: Trolling trolls technically DOES make you a troll. It also makes my life a lot more difficult :P so, again, mute button and Modfriend are your friends. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Worthy of a silence and/or ban. When spammed, call a mod, our police force. Lamp '''Lamp is a common placeholder for profane words in the League of Gamers. Please use whenever possible instead of profanity. If profanity is used at others use this, not the actual profanity, and if you fail to, then you can be **'d to death. Example: The user itsn0tme totally lamped up the Konami code. What a lampin' idiot. I mean, how the LAMP do you lamp that up? Lamp! Current Notable LoGers Kongregate Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in the League of Gamers (LoG), and are to be kept in alphabetical order. Seriously, I put a lot of work into rearranging this. Aetheraenn A gay fish. He is from some random-ass country and is not a native English speaker. He may or may not have a crush on Sarah. Anonymous_X_ Nobody really knows who he is, since he's anonymous. Also known as Anon. Asmodous Asmodous is one of the first three people to become serious members of the log, not including gamerkc, with mstaylor joining the log shortly before him and mckain joining the log shortly after him. He has developed one game, Maze Escape, and is currently working on a new game called 'Holy Vs Evil' which should be up as soon as he gets someone with motivation to help him. He can be an immature, flaming twit but he can also be an intellectual, interesting guy. Makes extremely risque jokes and holds vast amounts of knowledge about the log's history. *note: Likes to shoot kids with his hose and is DAMN good at it Bleys087 A self-proclaimed "serious badge whore" from California who likes to say "hella" a lot. Also likes to type excessively long sentences broken up into several posts and is always willing to help a gamer in need of badge advice, brainisdead The LoG's second resident (former) member of the air force (RAF). Currently writing what is estimated to be over 2,548 different stories. He's also a Capricorn. Just sayin'. brandnewpants She's from Turkey and female, even though she'll be the first to tell you there are no girls on the interwebz. We don't know how it's possible, either. CheeseMan42 Lives in Florida. Likes cheese. Dislikes people in general. Enjoys gaming and eating food (AND ISN'T FAT). And actually has a life other than on the computer. Dedaluminus Left at some point for reasons unknown (probably a girl) but has since returned and become a room regular again. Famous for having 2 working kidneys. Wait, that's someone else. Is, however, an Olympic level marksman, an EMT, Fireman, and Search and Rescue Tracker, and a notorious girl-chaser. At least, when he isn't in dialysis. *note: Welcome back, Deda. Filecabinet_guy He occasionally shows up, but due to college, has limited time. Migrated over with djkittn from Road Scholars, bringing a hard working family, and strong RoadScholarian Work Ethic. Also an asshole who thinks that he knows everything. Really smosey? That hurt my feelings. q_q Gainedhate Builder from the Philadelphia area, rather interesting but overall a cool guy. Likes to chase Jagr with Yuengling Lager. *Note: "Moses gave me a horrible description. I will slay you all for this subordination." *Note: "Anything you say is invalid since you proved herself to be a hypocrite. *Note: Gained hate of what? Kittens? Trucks? (you better not say tacos, cheese, pie, pasta or all of the above). gryphus1153 The second youngest member (beaten only by yours truly, PlanetOrca) of the LoG permanent residents. 13 y/old Singing Smart aleck from Singapore. Chairman of the LoG welcoming committee. *Note: I love Chocolate Ham1lin Is is chat off and on all of the time. Jthoopes96 The current KoT (King of Tacos) and could also jump a truck with his bare legs. Also he is hoping to someday become a higher level than TheoSoft. THATS RIGHT U!!!! and enjoys rice. KaisarDragon The governor of the great state of confusion. For some strange reason no one thought to put him in here. This could be due to Frat's campaign to disregard everything he says. Katari Voted hottest female member of the LoG, currently 20, joined back around 2008. Shows up when she can mainly work has her stuck. From California, she now lives in Tennessee. *Note: “You were voted hottest member of the LoG, over me, that’s why i have to inform you.”- Moses *Quoted: "I’m a model but I play video games (Ironic isn’t it?)" Krystar Lives in California, hence is on later when others are off, but still nice. Likes baby Polar Bears, why, no one knows. maxx127 An always-drunk dude who pisses off Frat. Well, and everyone. moses78 Some dude in Pennsylvania, resident pedo/pimp/cougar-chaser of the LoG. Gonna be important someday, very important, and have lots of money and such stuff. *jazzhands* Numbuh7 A dude from somewhere the BBC hasn't found out exists (the north of England, if you care.) If you have a PS3, pm him for a friend request. Note: Loves lbp. That is all. PkmnLadySarah A user who decided to delete the embarassing self-written description from middle school. Like, Jesus Christ. Also, there are no girls on the interwebs. Occasionally pops into the room. Only ever plays Cursed Treasure, for some reason...? and I mean ONLY ever plays cursed treasure.......? why??? PlanetOrca I have the feeling you scrolled down to see my profile. I'll just give you the information that was on my last chat room bio: "A nice Orca, he lives a little ways north of Mother Russia. Seems to be a communist, but yet to be confirmed. Also is kind of annoying." Qwandri Was, indeed put in the LoG when he first started, and never left. (No one knows why.) *Note: Is no longer qwandri, gwandri, or any other name. Sir_Fratley Young Gaming Prodigy from Ireland. Co-Founder and CEO of Organized Chaos Games (OcG in the LoG) with DjStreamline. Keep an eye out for their newest creation: Blaze Funeray and the Werewolves of Equallia. *Note: Is in trouble with Moses78 for re-editing the past LoGers section, now the ToC is long again. *Note: Now with extra awesomesauce in every bite. *Note: I gift unto the LoG the FratCannon, used for launching the lovable little Mod across the room. much love, liberty_prime xox *Note: Likes to eat potatoes. And is Irish, therefore, orphans as well. *Note: Frat IS a potato. Come on, I thought we established this, guys Sirfuzzalot The resident fuzz and second sir of LoG, he seems to have started there and never left. Snackers I.T. Professional who is on for a few days at a time, when he is not busy with having a life. TalonH Lives in Southeastern NY, apparently raised by wolves... We're investigating this claim Westov older dude from somewhere (AKA Canada), mysterious yet cool. possibly a dad, or maybe even a grandpa, but nobody knows. Flies jets for the Canadian Air Force. Regular Trolls iDemon - RIP *Note from Numbuh7: He swears. A lot. Like a trooper. *Note from moses78: He has the tag in his profile, but it's fake. *Note from Ketsy: I don't think he's a troll. I think he's just stupid. *Note from djstreamline: Has 16 alts, has admitted to this. *Note from Ketsy: I retract my previous statement. *Note from Newspapers: He's dead. HAMBERGER106 - No longer in the LoG HE LIKES TO USE CAPITALS HE LIKES TO NUKE PEOPLE HE SWEARS AND HE ALSO STALKS THE LAIR. kezman00# - No longer in the LoG Replace the # with whatever number you wish. No one knows how many times kezman has been banned with different user accounts. *Note from moses78: He hates me, so don't be surprised if my presence sets him off. FlameVampire Makes no sense most of the time. Talks about smoking homos and weed, a lot. Also admits to having an eating problem. Cr0wnD - No longer in the LoG Constantly silenced. Complete troll, nothing can stop it, except a mighty banhammer. God bless the banhammer. * Note: Has given up his trollish ways. cloem - No longer in the LoG Whiney, poiled little foreign girl. Don't ask her anything, say "Hello", or even let her catch you speaking or she'll start a fight. Also, the left side of her screen is broken, so that's why all she ever does is try to make friends in the chat room. *Note: This troll is under consideration for being unlabelled as a troll. *Note: Only if she starts behaving like an adult. *Note: She says she is 12, acts like it too, but is really 17 and skinny The Flafs - No longer in the LoG Recently, a group of kids have created several (40ish) accounts with the word "flaf" in them. They swarm into the LoG and take trolling to the extreme. YayKitties - no longer in the log Ex troll. was killed by akira, asmodous, mstaylor and knightofra in an epic battle of wits that ended when KnightofRa got bored and banned him and threatened to get a permaban placed on him. Yaykitties was never seen in the LoG again. Many members, such as Retribute, were outspoken in their hatred of YayKitties. He is one of the most infamous members ever to visit the League. kngrgte He's a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. Except himself. 10150626 Annoying kid with numbers in his name, hence some people simply calling him '#'. Always makes people mad with useless information. Not really. Can be seen frequenting the room from time to time, approach with caution. If you don't, he may taze you. And he needs to start listening to more Green Day. *Note from PkmnLadySarah: Dude, you left LoG for like a year. I wouldn't say you're a 'frequent'. Road Scholars Following an incident regarding the League's former Moderator McKain (who assumed ownership of Road Scholars in exchange for leaving the League), the Road Scholars chat room has become the butt of many a joke in the League of Gamers, most of which are unnecessary! Disclaimer: None of the current LoGers hold any animosity toward those of Road Scholars or other rooms, for that matter, including the long-standing members. Past LoGers (Note: "Past" only means that these people are no longer regular visitors to the LoG. They are still welcomed back if they ever choose to make a return visit, as long as they do not hate or insult the new generation of LoG regulars that have made the room their own.) List of Past LoGers A-E Aectalek (m); Ajaxneron (m); Akira=; BobDylan; Batzilla coolrich2; DjKittn; F-L FastPplz; F15hfac3; ForceUK; GwenWilliams (m); HairyBuddha (quit); Health; Headshot07; iRevo; Kierlyn; kirbyviper93; kngrgte; kooliokid94; liberty_prime; Life; M-S Maninhell; McKain (m); Minimalist__; moomoomoomoo; MrSpontaneous (m); MsTaylor (m); Nightbane; nutcase07; OmniSonic; PastryPuff; Philanthropist; Potshotlynxlynx (m); Retribute; Rockefelon (m); SilentLegend21; Shinbatsu; Skatagirrl; Smuzz; SuperNina; T-Z Wilkins (m); Alphabetized. Whomsoever made this missed out a LOT of regulars, I'm missing a few myself I think. *Separated. Three sections, i tried to do the best i could at making them even, but now the Table of contents is cleared up a bit. **Signed: moses78 *Separated. 13 sections - Sir_Fratley *Separated. 4 sections - Sir_Fratley, The ToC is small once more! Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners